


Anderberry Advent

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Rachel are siblings, which is how Blaine meets Kurt. He persuades Rachel to invite Kurt over so that he can take him on a surprise date. Written for the Klaine Advent. Snippets posted daily on my tumblr nineofhearts4, consolidated chunks posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm an artist, Blaine," Blaine looked up as Rachel entered the kitchen, a disgruntled look on her face. "You can't expect me to sacrifice an evening of vocal runs and rehearsals just so you can have the house to yourself."

"We've been over this," Blaine said as calmly as he could, placing the dish in the oven before turning to face her. "I promised that I would give you the house to yourself next weekend if you set me up with Kurt. You did tell him about tonight, right?" he asked in a sudden panic. "Rachel, please tell me that you told him." She sighed as Blaine grabbed her by the shoulders, "Rachel?"

"I told him. And as per your request, he currently thinks he's coming over to hang out with me, so if he gets mad at me about it, I'm lying and pretending that my car broke down and my cell phone died and everything was your fault."

"Do you really think he'll be mad?" Blaine asked, feeling as though a knot had just been tied in his stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this. He probably wants some older guy, not his best friends little brother. He deserves someone who can take him out to nice places and knows more about the world, and I can't help him with his homework or anythi-"

"Blaine, shut up. It'll be fine. Kurt likes you. I wouldn't have agreed to this plan if I wasn't 95% certain that he does in fact have a crush on you."

"You don't know for sure?!" Blaine exclaimed, full out panicking now. "What if he doesn't and I can't ever be in the same house as him ever again because of sheer embarrassment? Why did you let me do this? You're my older sister! You're supposed to protect me from my own dumb ideas!"

Blaine glared at Rachel when she started laughing. "I'm sorry Blainey, it's just you get super rambly when you're nervous and it's really adorable."

"You are so not helping right now. You know what, I'll just leave the house and you can just go on like the plan really was just for the two of you to hang out," Blaine suggested hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You are going through with this. I have people to see!" she declared, waltzing towards the door.

"But just ten minutes ago you were annoyed that I was doing this!" Blaine said, scrambling after her.

"I was just giving you a hard time. Bye now!" Blaine watched as she opened the door and walked straight into Kurt who looked as though he had just reached out to knock on the door.

"Oh hey Rachel," Kurt said, steadying himself by reaching out and grabbing her arms. "Where are you going?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'm going out, you're staying, bye," she said, waggling her fingers at Blaine before stepping around Kurt and jogging to her car before he could say anything else.

"Umm," Kurt looked at Blaine as Rachel pulled out of the driveway and Blaine tried to disappear into the floor. "What was that all about?"

"I-" The timer went off in the kitchen, signaling that the chicken he was making needed to be checked on. "I have to go check on that," Blaine said, gesturing vaguely behind him. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, stepping inside uncertainly before pulling off his boots. "What are you making?" he asked, following Blaine to the kitchen.

"Chicken Parmesan." He opened the oven, peering inside before setting the oven for an additional five minutes.

"Oo, really? That's one of my favorites."

"I know," Blaine said under his breath before turning to face Kurt. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"I- Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" Kurt asked, looking nervous but still taking a step further into the kitchen. "You were probably planning on having the house to yourself, what with Rachel apparently having other plans. You don't have to feel obligated to entertain me."

"No, no, it's fine. I, um, well it's actually kind of my fault," Blaine said, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes as he blushed.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt tilted his head to the side curiously as he leaned against the counter next to Blaine.

"Well I, uh, I may have asked Rachel if I could… hang out with you tonight while she wasn't here." Blaine resolutely did not look at Kurt while waiting for a response, after a few moments however it was clear that he wasn't going to get one. "I kind of, um, I'm not really sure what I was thinking. I obviously wasn't, you probably just wanted to hangout with Rachel," he said, finally risking a glance at Kurt's face. "I can just call her back if you want," he said defeatedly, not sure how to interpret the look on Kurt's face.

"No…" Kurt responded slowly. "That's okay, we can hang out, I mean, you did make my favorite dinner," he teased, tilting his head so that Blaine was forced to meet his eyes.

"I, ah, may have also bought some cheesecake."

"Why Blaine Anderson-Berry, you sure do know how to convince a guy to stay."

Blaine grinned nervously, relaxing at Kurt's teasing tone. "Alright then, you go sit at the table and I'll just make sure the food's ready," he spun to check on the chicken once more, pulling it out of the oven before heading to the refrigerator to pull out lettuce, cheese, and some shredded carrots for their salad.

"Here," Kurt said, coming up next to him. "I'll rip up the lettuce if you want to put the food on the table and finish with the place settings."

"Oh, okay, sure," Blaine said, stomach fluttering as Kurt put a hand on his arm for a moment and he shifted around him.

They finished their respective tasks quickly and sat down at the table simultaneously.

"So-" Kurt started, before cutting himself off as Blaine suddenly lunged halfway across the table, moving the salad dressing.

"Sorry," Blaine said, blushing lightly. "What were you saying? I had to-" he rubbed a hand over his face before sheepishly muttering, "The salad dressing doesn't belong next to the chicken, I was going to be worried about it heating up too much. Sorry. I'm weird."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt started laughing. Looking up, he smiled back at him, seeing that there was no malicious intent. "I should have known you'd have a quirk or two, you are Rachel's brother after all."

"Oh god, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but sometimes she makes me wonder…" he shook his head. "Anyways, food?"

"Yes, please, let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked, interrupting their conversation about Vogue, and setting his fork down.

"Sure," Blaine said, swallowing his food nervously.

"Why didn't you just ask me if I wanted to hang out with you?"

"Honestly I was a bit afraid you'd say no."

"Oh come on, why on earth would I say no to  _you_."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "Why would you say yes?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I actually, I, uh. Lied. Kind of. I was afraid you'd say no but it was mostly because I had originally hoped that this could be - well, a date."

Blaine forced himself to look up from his plate to meet Kurt's eyes.

"A… date?"

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged, trying to keep from panicking by acting nonchalant about the whole thing.

"With me."

"Yes?" he asked, unsure how he was supposed to interpret Kurt just sitting across the table gaping at him.

Kurt finally seemed to shake himself out of his daze and began fiddling with his fork. "You could have just asked you know," he said quietly and was that- Kurt was  _blushing_.

"Are you- you would be okay with this being a date?" Blaine asked, heart fluttering hopefully.

Kurt didn't answer for a moment, and Blaine didn't know how he felt about the glint in his eye when he finally spoke. "Maybe not now," Blaine's heart dropped, his shoulders sagging, "Seeing as how I had no prior warning, but I wouldn't want to dissuade you from asking me out in the future."

"Really?" Blaine asked, perking up in his chair. "This isn't a joke, right? You're not messing with me?"

"Blaine… you're- I wouldn't joke about something like that. Especially when your sister is my best friend. She would probably try to kill me if I did anything to purposely hurt you."

"You're not just saying maybe because you're afraid she'll kill you?" he asked nervously, knowing that he was probably being too needy, but wanting an answer anyways.

"I promise I wouldn't lie to you about this." They looked each other in the eye for a minute, trying to read each other's expressions before Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and returned his attention to his dinner. "Now how about we finish dinner so we can watch a movie or something and consume that cheesecake you supposedly bought."

Blaine beamed, "I like the sound of that plan, it follows along exactly with my initial plan for the evening."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come  _on_ , you have to have some dirt on Rachel that you can give me," Kurt whined as they washed the dishes together.

"You're her best friend! You spend more time in a room with her than I do these days. It's simultaneously one of the biggest perks of going to private school and the biggest downside." Blaine put the final plate in the cabinet before lightly hitting Kurt with the hand towel he'd been using to dry the dishes. "If anything,  _I_ should be asking _you_  for dirt on Rachel. Any chance you could explain to me what is going on in her dating life?"

"Well  _that_  is a tall order. I wouldn't even know where to being with that, but the short version is that she's currently dating Finn and they make a surprisingly good couple some of the time."

"Finn's your step brother now, right?"

"Yup, it became official a few weeks ago."

"How has that transition been for you?" Blaine asked, gesturing for him to go to the living room and following behind.

"It's actually been going really well. Things were rocky when him and Carole first moved in, but now it feels as though i might have an actual brother one day. He also pulled together a performance at the wedding, and, well, I haven't had to deal with nearly as many bullies since then. It's nice to know that he truly has my back now."

"I obviously don't have too many experiences with bullies now a days, but I know what it can be like, so if you ever need a listening ear, I'd be more than willing to lend mine."

"Where were you a month ago when no one was paying me any mind?" Kurt asked, sighing a little sadly.

"I- Kurt," Blaine started to say, grabbing Kurt's hand as they sat down on the couch.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said that, that's unfair to you. I know you would have cared. Rachel told me about what happened at your last school, and I… I know that you would haven't have just ignored it all like that." Kurt hurriedly said, squeezing Blaine's hand lightly. "Anyways," he said, trying to return them to the carefree mood they'd had earlier with a smile. "We're officially friends now, right? Not that we weren't friends before, but now we're establishing that we can hangout without Rachel being involved?"

"Yes. Definitely. Yes. We need to exchange phone numbers still, but yes we can definitely hangout with out any Rachel involvement."

"Good."

"Good." Blaine reached into his pocket, "Actually, here, put your number in there while I pull out tonight's movie options."

They settled down on the couch with a good foot of space between them in order to watch their chosen movie. Despite it being March, they settled on White Christmas. As far as Blaine was concerned, they could be watching Veggie Tales, and he honestly probably wouldn't even notice, because they're approximately ten minutes into the movie and he has already completely lost focus.

Kurt is sitting next to him. Kurt who he's kind of had a crush on since forever. Well. Maybe not  _forever_ , they only met three years ago. But  _still_. Three years feels like forever when you've just turned sixteen. He can still hear the echo of that day reverberating around his head. Honestly, Kurt probably has no idea that they met before Kurt was in high school. But they did. Well, okay, they didn't  _meet_  that day, but Blaine saw him. And heard him talk. And honestly thought he was hallucinating the whole thing because he was in the hospital and on so many pain medications. It had been the day after the Sadie Hawkins dance. At that point, everything that had happened had been explained to him, and, honestly, Blaine was heartbroken. He hadn't for one moment thought anyone would confront him and his date, let alone  _attack_  them. But then he'd heard an angelic voice in the hallway. He'd turned his head and spotted a boy, around his age, sitting in the hallway, trying to convince the man next to him that he didn't need glasses.

In about three seconds flat, Blaine had fallen in love. It was dumb, and he knew that, but it was true. After that day, he hadn't seen the boy for another year. He had settled in at Dalton, and had mostly forgotten about the boy with the angelic voice. When he came home for a weekend towards the end of his Freshman year however, he'd been met with a room full of Rachel's friends. One of whom was a slightly grown up version the boy from the hospital. Kurt.

This brought him to today, where he was sharing a couch with Kurt, and knew that somehow, for whatever reason, Kurt was open to maybe dating him. And all that stood between him and Kurt was a foot of space on a couch. It was an absolute necessity that he work out a way to steathily move closer to Kurt so that they would be  _at least_  brushing shoulders. It was time to concoct a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

His plan actually came together quite easily. After Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye went on stage and danced to  _Sisters_ , Kurt remembered that there was cheesecake.

"Not to be a demanding guest, but do you mind if we break out the cheesecake now?" Kurt asked, shifting on the couch to face Blaine.

"Oh! Right, yeah. I totally forgot about the cheesecake. Hang on, I'll go grab us some."

"Do you want me to…" Kurt gestured to the TV as Blaine stood up.

"Oh no, it's fine, you can keep watching, it should only take me a minute anyways." And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen, already knowing that this would be a prime opportunity to shift closer to Kurt on the couch.

Two minutes later, Blaine returned to the living room carrying two plates.

"My hero," Kurt teased, turning to see him entering the room and bringing his hand to his heart.

Blaine blushed, faltering a little in his movements before handing a plate to Kurt. "Here you go kind sir, one massive slice of cheesecake." Taking a breath, Blaine then carefully sat down right next to Kurt, leaving only a few inches between them.

* * *

When the movie ended a while later, neither Kurt nor Blaine moved from where they were sitting. At some point during the movie, Kurt had moved closer to Blaine, so close that their shoulders were brushing against each other. This had resulted in Blaine cautiously resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and then subsequently forgetting himself and wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle to cuddle closer. Luckily, Kurt hadn't said a thing about it. he had merely pet gently over Blaine's hair before shifting his hand to rub Blaine's back.

It was quite nice, and Blaine was now reluctant to move. "How late can you stay?" he finally mumbled, once the credits had ended and they were faced with the DVD screen.

"I told my dad I'd be back by midnight," Kurt answered lazily. "That gives me a half hour or so before I have to leave."

"Oh good," Blaine grinned, nuzzling closer to Kurt, no longer worrying about scaring Kurt away. "Can we just stay here until then? Your sweater is incredibly soft," he said, rubbing his cheek against it lightly.

"I see how it is," Kurt laughed, light and carefree. "You just want to cuddle because of my clothes."

"Mmm, not just because of that," Blaine said quietly, eyes falling shut as he breathed in the comforting smell that was Kurt. "It's not my fault that you have a gift for picking out perfect cuddle sweaters."

"I didn't even pick it out for cuddling!" Kurt exclaimed, his attempt at an indignant tone ruined by the laughter in his voice. "I had zero expectation of you cuddling with me at all tonight, seeing as how I thought my plans were with Rachel."

Blaine squirmed guilty and was about to apologize for stealing Kurt away like that, but they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," Rachel trilled. "I hope everyone is decent."

"Oh god," Blaine groaned. "Rachel,  _please_ stop talking."

"What is it little brother?" Rachel asked as she entered the room, eyes lighting up when she saw Blaine cuddling into Kurt on the couch.

Kurt's eyes slid between Rachel and Blaine, "I should probably head out now so that you two can do your sibling thing, and my dad can go to bed, because I _know_  he stays up late waiting for me all the time even though I tell him  _not_  to do that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from Kurt before sitting up. "Just- I'm going to say goodbye to Kurt. You," he pointed at Rachel, raising an eyebrow in warning as he did so, "don't follow us."

Blaine stood up, holding out a hand to help Kurt up. "Fine, I'll go make myself a snack," Rachel sighed.

"Goodnight Rachel!" Kurt called after her.

"Goodnight!"

"Come on," Blaine whispered, tugging gently on Kurt's hand to get him to follow while simultaneously creating an excuse to continue hold Kurt's hand. "My sister is the most annoying human being ever."

"Don't say that," Kurt admonished softly, before following him out into the hall.

It only took a few moments for them to reach the door, Kurt donning his jacket while Blaine put the hanger back in the closet. "So…" Kurt said, clearly uncertain about what was expected of him. "I umm, had a really good time tonight."

A smile spread across Blaine's face. "Really? Me too. I was a little nervous that you wouldn't have any fun."

Kurt looked up as he finished buttoning his jacket. "It was a night of my favorite food and a really good movie. Of course I enjoyed it. Especially with, ah," he ducked his head, blushing lightly, "the addition of you to the mix. It was a bit of surprise to be hanging out with  _you_  instead of Rachel, but it was a good surprise."

"Oh, I- good," Blaine grinned. "Can I um, would it be alright if I hugged you goodnight?" Kurt blinked at him, causing Blaine to backtrack quickly in a panic. "Sorry, sorry that just slipped out, forget I said anything. We can just shake hands or something, I don't know, and then I will ask if I can call you sometime this week about hanging out soon."

Blaine stopped talking and immediately noticed that Kurt had covered his mouth with one hand to stifle his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt apologized when he noticed the hurt look in Blaine's eyes. "You were just rambling and it was kind of adorable and rather flattering. Yes you can give me a hug goodbye."

Blaine grinned and stepped forward, pulling Kurt closer to him in a tight hug. After a minute they pulled away. Kurt was halfway out the door before he looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "You can give me a call tomorrow if you want, although I have my fingers crossed that you'll be asking me on a date, instead of just hanging out."

"I. Yeah. Sure." Blaine stammered.

Kurt gave him a flirty smile coupled with a little wave before he walked down the front steps, Blaine staring after him in awe.

"So I take it the night went well then?"

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed, whirling around at the voice behind him. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Rachel shrugged. "It's not my fault that you were too busy watching Kurt walk away to notice me enter the room. Now come on," she said, tugging at his arm. "You have to tell me everything before I call Kurt and interrogate him."

"Alright, fine," Blaine sighed, settling down in a chair once they reached the kitchen. "But," he held up a finger, "you have to promise me that you won't tell Kurt anything that I say.  _And_  I require a glass of water with ice."

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She turned and filled a glass, sitting it in front of Blaine before immediately fixing him with a hard stare. "So, tell me, how was your evening?"

"It was… really really great," Blaine said, a smile spreading across his face as he sighed happily. "At first I was worried about it not going well because you just ran out and he was  _so_  confused, but then we just… started talking, and I really really like him Rachel."

Rachel squeezed his arm lightly, kicking her feet excitedly. "Ooo good. I knew this would turn out well."

"You were the one telling me you were going to blame everything on me if it didn't end well!" Blaine exclaimed, although some of his bite was lost due to the grin that remained firmly in place.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm allowed to have a moment of panic when my little brother plans a date with my best friend without his knowledge."

"It wasn't actually a date," Blaine said, resting his cheek on his hand and looking at her.

"Wait- what? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I asked him and he said no."

"He did not! You two were cuddling on the couch when I got home! He's had a crush on you for ages!" Rachel stood up and pulled out her phone, "I am going to give him a call right no-"

"No, Rachel don't," Blaine said, snatching her phone out of her hands. "He said tonight wasn't a date, but," he fiddled with her phone shyly before meeting her eyes. "He wants me to ask him on a date tomorrow."

"You could have told me that first!" Rachel exclaimed, smacking his arm in annoyance before pulling him out of his chair and into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! I need to go call Kurt now and ask him to tell me everything." She let go of him and headed toward the stairs, "no listening in please!"

"Alright," Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "Tell him I say hi, but don't you dare tell him anything about our conversation!"

"No promises!" Rachel called down the stairs to him, promptly slamming and locking her bedroom door before Blaine could follow.

"If he turns me down tomorrow I'm blaming you!" he called through the door before taking a running leap into his room, landing on the bed with a soft thud.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Kurt answered the phone, his voice muffled.

"Oh, crap, did I wake you up?"

"No, you just- Blaine?"

"Uh, yeah, hi, it's me." Blaine heard blankets rustling and then Kurt's voice came through the phone more strongly.

"Oh! Hi! Yeah, you may have woken me up."

"I'm sorry! I can call you back later if you want, I just thought- oh," Blaine stared a his clock. "I thought it was a lot later, you go back to sleep, don't mind me and my inability to tell time." Blaine sank down onto his bed, rubbing his hand down his face. Eight am. He had called Kurt at  _eight am_  on a  _Saturday_.

"It's fine," Kurt yawned, "my mind's a bit of a jigsaw right now, but what's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner and then see Elida High School's performance of Kiss Me Kate tonight, but I'm thinking I should call you back later and ask."

"Why Blaine Warbler, are you asking me on a date?"

Blaine laughed, "Are you really going to call me that when I  _know_  you know my last name?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Warbler," Kurt replied coyly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine sighed happily.

"Well, presumably you're taking me out on a date, but you haven't actually said the words so I can't confirm that…" he trailed off, clearly waiting for Blaine to say something.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Why yes, I would certainly love that. What time should I expect you at my house?"

"I'm thinking around five if that works for you?"

"That works wonderfully. Anything else you need from me before I plan my outfit?"

"Nothing really, I just feel as though it's my responsibility to inform you that you have a surprisingly good vocabulary for someone who just woke up," Blaine chuckled.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's basically ingrained in me due to the sheer amount of times that my dad woke me up and dragged me straight over to the garage during the summers after my mom died when I was still to young to be on my own. He'd throw a ton of car talk at me, so now I just automatically snap into that mode." There was a pause, and then Kurt asked, "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Well, I'm in the habit of getting up at 6:30 for school, so usually I'm up early on weekends anyway, but when I woke up this morning I was kind of keyed up and ready to go, so I planned our date and then called you, completely forgetting it was still far too early for that."

"Planning a date before you even asked me, huh," Kurt teased.

"Oh shut up," Blaine laughed. "I'm starting to think that you were  _lying_ to me about me waking you up. You're awfully witty."

"Are you saying that I'm not usually witty," Kurt asked, and Blaine could hear him gasp in mock horror.

"I would never dream of saying something so horrible."

Kurt giggled in response, "Okay, I should really getting going now, but I'll see you later?"

"Five o'clock on the dot."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time that four o'clock rolled around, Blaine was beyond ready to go pick Kurt up. he was dressed, their dinner reservations had been triple checked, and he'd even cleaned his car.

"So, Blainey," Rachel said, plopping down on the bed next to him, causing him to sit bolt upright in surprise.

"…Yes?" he asked warily, once his heart rate had returned to a less terrifying pace.

"Are you excited for your date tonight? Because I know Kurt's excited. He has some lofty ideas about dating, so I hope you live up to them!"

"You are so not helping me right now, Rachel," Blaine groaned. "Just- unless you can tell me what his favorite flowers are, you can leave, because I've just decided that flowers would be the perfect addition to our date."

"Ooo," Rachel cooed, "he's going to love that idea. I can ask him if you wan-"

"No. No texting him. They're going to be a surprise. I guess I'll have to just pick some that I like and hope he likes them too."

Blaine searched for nearby flower shops on his phone before heading to the door. "I'll see you later!"

"I expect a play by play of the evening!" she called out after him. "And don't forget, you want to send the right message with those flowers!"

Blaine paused, halfway down the steps, to turn around and face Rachel. "What does that even mean, how can you possibly send the wrong message with flowers. He knows it's a date."

"Well if you only get a few cheap ones he'll think you don't like him all that much, and if yo-"

"Goodbye Rachel!" Blaine cut her off, jogging down the steps and escaping to the car to avoid her rambling and the freak out he was going to have if he spent too long thinking about what she had just said.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Blaine was sitting in his car outside the Hummel house, wondering if it would be okay to ring the doorbell 15 minutes before he was expected to arrive.

After five minutes of waiting, he decided to just bite the bullet, and get out of the car. If Kurt still wasn't ready, he could just wait downstairs. It beat sitting outside in his car and potentially attracting attention for creeping on the Hummel's house.

Blaine only had to wait a moment after ringing the doorbell for the door to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I-" Blaine tilted his head back to look at the figure standing before him. "You're really tall," Blaine blurted at the stranger before blushing at having just said  _that_  by way of introduction.

"Yeah, umm, can I help you?"

"Yeah, ah, is Kurt here?"

"Oh, yeah, KURT?" he yelled up the stairs.

"What do you want Finn?" Blaine heard him call back down, clearly annoyed. "I'm getting ready for my date."

Blaine grinned to himself while Finn yelled back, "Well I'm assuming the guy at our door is Blaine so, your date's here!"

"Fuck," Blaine heard a thud as Kurt swore. "I'll, umm, I'll be down in a minute!"

After a few awkward minutes of sitting with Finn in the living room and mostly not talking, Blaine heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs. He looked up, unable to help himself from slowly raking his eyes up Kurt's body - from his black boots, to the tight black pants that appeared to be held together on the side with  _safety pin_ _s,_ to his fitted red shirt and his black tie - before his eyes finally met Kurt's.

"Hi," he said, standing up shyly and approaching the bottom step.

"Hi," Kurt replied with a grin as he reached Blaine. "Are- are those for me?" he asked, gesturing to the flowers that Blaine was holding limply in his hand.

"Are- what? Oh," Blaine glanced down at his hand. "Right. Yes." He straightened his back before holding the flowers up to Kurt, "I wasn't sure what your favorites were, but I hope you will accept this bouquet."

"Are you trying to woo me?" Kurt teased, taking the flowers from Blaine and lifting them to his nose.

"Mmm," he hummed in response. "I thought I'd made that clear with the date invite," he frowned in mock dismay at Kurt. "I had hoped that you would see the dinner and theater combined with flowers as an overture to a relationship."

"I see," Kurt said, a small smile playing at his lips. "Well, how about you follow me to the kitchen and I'll find a vase for these before we leave?"

* * *

When they reached the car, Blaine paused at the passenger door, opening it for Kurt, and bowing him in. To his delight, Kurt blushed lightly at the gesture before ducking inside. Blaine smiled to himself, before skipping happily around the car.

"What?" Blaine asked, pausing in his attempt to start the car when he noticed that Kurt was laughing quietly. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kurt waved his hands around. Blaine pouted at him as he started the car. "Fine," he grinned, "you just skipped around the car and it was really cute."

Blaine's heart fluttered. "You think I'm cute?"

"I never- okay, yes I think you're cute. I'm pretty sure everyone who  _meets_  you thinks you're cute. Now are we planning on going or what?"

Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt, blushing slightly as his pulse sped up at the flirty lilt to Kurt's voice. He pulled out onto the street while Kurt fiddled with the radio. "I'm sorry I was early for our date, I didn't mean to catch you off guard like that."

"Oh it's fine," Kurt waved a hand at him in dismissal. "Better to be early than claim that you were fashionably late. Besides, you brought me flowers  _and_ saved me from getting nervous while I waited."

"Why would you be nervous?" Blaine asked in surprise.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like you don't know."

"Like I don't know what?" Blaine shot a quizzical look at Kurt before returning his eyes to the road.

"Did Rachel really not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's entirely possible that I've had a crush on you for a few years now."

"You- what? Really?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh. "Now- focus on the road. Stop looking at me, you have to drive or else we'll never make it to this date! I've been looking forward to this too much for you to crash the car or end up in jail."

"Alright, alright, I'll focus on the road," Blaine grinned. "I'm glad you didn't say yes just because you felt obligated to."

"Of course not, I would never do that."

"Good. Now what are your feelings on Breadstix?"

"No."

"What?" Blaine asked, glancing over at Kurt, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"We are  _not_  going to Breadstix."

"Okayyyyyyyy," Blaine said drawing out the word while internally panicking. "Where would you like to go instead then?"

"Anywhere but there."

"May I ask why?" Blaine said, stopping at a light and running through the handful of restaurants he knew of between their current location and the show they were seeing.

"My dad is taking Carole there tonight," Blaine took his eyes off the road long enough to see Kurt fiddling with his phone while watching his face. "I'd rather not run into them and have one of them suggest a double date or something."

"That would explain why your dad didn't come talk to me…" he trailed off. "It would also explain why my sister didn't seem to be settling in with a musical for the night."

"Yeah, Finn said something about Rachel coming over tonight. I kind of tuned him out after that because I don't want to hear  _any_  of those details." Kurt shivered in mock disgust.

"Is it weird that we're going on a date when- hey! What about Chili's?" Blaine interrupted himself to ask.

"What about-?" Kurt began to ask with a confused look on his face before spotting the restaurant up ahead. "Oh, yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Great!" Blaine grinned in response, quickly turning into the parking lot. "I've been craving their Chicken Bacon Ranch Tortillas for weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant was surprisingly empty for a weekend, but it worked out well for them, as they were able to get seats in the back corner almost immediately. Half way through the meal, Kurt got a weird look on his face and promptly began wedging himself into the corner.

"What's up?" Blaine asked in confusion, raising his eyebrows.

"Shh," Kurt whispered, glancing past Blaine's head again.

"What's wrong," Blaine repeated, quieter this time, as he leaned across the table towards Kurt.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"What are you doing here Kurt?" a voice said behind them. Blaine turned and saw a somewhat familiar looking girl walking towards them. "Who's this? Secret boyfriend?" the girl looked Blaine up and down while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He's not-" Kurt sighed loudly. "Santana, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Santana."

Blaine extended a hand to shake hers, only dropping it back down on the table when he was met with a raised eyebrow.

"He looks familiar," she replied, eyeing him while speaking to Kurt.

"He looks like a river boat person from one of my books." Blaine's eyes shot to the girl who was now standing next to Santana. "Hi," she said, waving to him with a smile on her face. "I'm Brittany."

"Hi Brittany," he replied, feeling much more comfortable in her presence than Santana's. Kurt he noticed, seemed to be having a silent conversation with Santana.

"I'll leave as soon as you give me the scoop on why you're here with 'Blaine,'" she said to Kurt, finally breaking their silence.

"Promise you'll go away?"

"Yes."

"And leave us be for the rest of the evening, and that you  _won't_  bring this up in glee?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge to her.

"I can't promise that I won't bring it up in glee, because I'm not sure just how good this is yet, but yeah, sure, we can leave you alone tonight, Brits and I got better things to do than bother you and gelhead."

Blaine blanched at the nickname, but chose to ignore it seeing at how Kurt was about to make her leave them alone.

"Fine. Blaine and I are on a date, and he's Rachel's brother. Will you leave now?"

A jubilant grin grew on Santana's face. "You're having dinner with the hobbits brother? Yo-"

" _Santana_." Kurt cut across her speech forcefully. "We can talk about this on Monday if you're so inclined, but for now  _please_  leave us alone."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at Kurt before turning back to Blaine and smiling sweetly. "Tell Rachel I say hi."

Once she and Brittany had gone to their own table, which was luckily across the restaurant, Blaine turned to Kurt with a slightly stunned expression, noting Kurt's annoyed glare in their direction. "I thought she hated my sister…? Or is Rachel just exaggerating?"

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. "I wouldn't say Santana  _hates_  her. They certainly don't get along very well, but there really aren't many people that Santana truly hates. She can't put up with her for very long, but I think she's fond of Rachel in her own way."

"Huh." Blaine shrugged. "Moments like these make me glad I go to an all boys school. They all have their drama but it seems less complicated than whatever's going on there."


	8. Chapter 8

They managed to arrive at the high school fifteen minutes before the show started. Once they were settled in their seats, which were somewhere in the middle of the theater, but to the far left as Blaine had bought the tickets that morning, Kurt immediately began to quietly critic what could be seen of the set.

"Don't get me wrong, I love how they're using the scaffolding and just the back wall of the stage in order to give us the feel for being backstage. It's just.  _Look_ at those curtains Blaine. They must have as little money in the arts here as they do at McKinley."

"What's wrong with the curtains?" Blaine looked them up and done in confusion.

"At the bottom! You can see the stitching from here. And they used  _two different stitches_. You just shouldn't do that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"How can you even  _see_  that?" Blaine asked, turning to look at him in shock. "It's tiny! I can barely see it from here."

"I guess I just have a better eye for these things than you," he replied haughtily.

"Is that so?"

"I wouldn't actually know, but seeing as how you manage to wear a uniform every single day, I would say it's a fair assessment that I do."

"Hey! Just because I wear a uniform doesn't mean I'm clueless. I  _do_ subscribe to Vogue you know."

"What's you-" he cut off as the lights dimmed and the orchestra began playing. "We'll talk later."

* * *

When the lights came up at intermission, Blaine made to stand up. "Do you want to get some snacks?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with you. I couldn't possibly say no if they have chocolate."

They both stood up and wandered slowly out of the theater and into the lobby. "What do you think of the show so far?" Blaine asked, shoving his hand in his pocket so he wouldn't grab Kurt's or worse, awkwardly grab someone else's.

"It's really good. Although, I'm confused about why there's a  _torch_ in Lilli's dressing room. They have electricity. They aren't living in the 1500s. There are lights  _right next to the torch._ "

Blaine snickered at the incredulous look on Kurt's face. "I wondered if you picked up on that too. Their set designer clearly got a little bit  _too_  creative."

'I'm generally all for creativity but that… that decision was just silly."

"Shh," not thinking, Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "The set designer could be lurking around anywhere." Kurt froze and immediately blushed before Blaine registered what he had done. "Oh! Shit, sorry," he apologized, pulling his hand away quickly and blushing.

"It's fine, it's fine. Although the kid behind you might start kicking you if you don't choose your food," Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine's arm and pulling him closer. "Come on, my treat."

" _I_ asked  _you_  on this date," Blaine immediately protested, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Are you really going to stop me from buying us food?" Kurt pouted.

"You can pay next time," Blaine offered.

"Next time?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow, trying to keep his mouth from twitching into a smile.

"Um, yeah, unless- oh god, do you not wa-" Blaine panicked. Kurt tangled their fingers together, effectively causing Blaine to stop rambling.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I want there to be a next time. I was just… teasing."


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that vodka?" Blaine leaned over to whisper halfway through the second act.

"I hope it's just water  _masquerading_  as vodka," Kurt whispered back, cringing as the actor almost dropped the bottle in question.

"The acting has gotten so bad that I'm not quite sure. Unless that's the point?"

"Shhhh!" came an annoyed whisper behind them.

"I'll let you know what I think when the shows over," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, and they both returned their attention to the stage - or, at least, they appeared to. Kurt was honestly more focused on Blaine's hand in his than the action on stage.

* * *

An hour later, they wandered out of the theater, shoulders brushing, but no longer holding hands because it was  _Ohio_ , and, well, Blaine's hands were more than a little sweaty. It was worth it though, because he'd spent almost all of the second act holding hands with Kurt.

When they reached the car, Blaine quietly opened the door for Kurt, bowing him in, before moving around to his side.

"So," Kurt said, once they were both buckled.

"…Yeah?" Blaine asked, once the silence had dragged out a little too long.

"It was definitely vodka."

Blaine giggled, dropping his head onto the stirring wheel before looking back over at Kurt. "They're high schoolers! They shouldn't have vodka, especially not during a  _school show._ "

Kurt shrugged, "How else do you explain the slurring and the stumbling at the end. I'm  _pretty sure_  that they weren't supposed to be doing that. Most of the chorus looked surprised and slightly concerned. Except for that one kid who almost fell over from suppressed laughter."

"And how did you become so knowledgeable in alcohol? Hmm? You're my sisters best friend and I  _know_  she doesn't drink. David came over once and mentioned beer in a story and she  _freaked out_."

"David?" Kurt asked, an indiscernible expression clouding his face for a moment.

"Friend from school. He's on the Warbler Council. You're avoiding the real question though. And I'm not leaving this parking lot until you answer it."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "Fine. I have a tiny bit of experience with alcohol. Bad, vomit-inducing, experience. So, I don't know much about vodka in particular, but that kid was drinking  _something_  alcoholic Blaine. You can't deny it."

"Okay, he totally was," Blaine admitted, reveling in the annoyed but fond look that Kurt was giving him. "I'll drive now."

* * *

The car ride passed fairly quickly, discussions of the show tapering off as they got closer to Kurt's house.

When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine hopped out of the car and around to Kurt's door, taking a calming breath before opening it for him.

"I really don't expect you to do that every time Blaine."

"Well, when you drive, I promise I won't try to get your door for you."

Kurt stopped when they reached the top of his front steps. "So, umm, this was nice."

"Yeah. Can we- hug goodnight?" Blaine asked, mentally kicking himself for not just jumping right in and asking if he could kiss Kurt goodnight.

"Of course." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"Could I get a kiss too?" Kurt whispered eventually.

Blaine could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a moment before speeding up. "Of course," he breathed, pulling back far enough that they were looking each other in the eye.

They both leaned in at the same moment, but before their lips could touch, there was a loud bang behind them.

"What the-?" Kurt asked, looking around wildly, while Blaine grabbed onto the doorway to steady his balance after having jumped back in shock. " _Finn_." Kurt glared at someone over Blaine's shoulder. "You couldn't have shown up  _two minutes later_?"

"I'm sorry!" Finn said, walking up to them, looking apologetic. "I honestly didn't realize. I would have driven around the block once or twice if I had. But Rachel and I just had the greatest night, we-"

"I think I should probably head out," Blaine interrupted, most definitely  _not_ wanting to hear about his sisters night while he was still trying to catalog all of the wonderful things that had happened during his own date. Even if their kiss had been foiled. "I'll text you?" he asked nervously, knowing that Kurt wanted to see him again, but not quite able to stop himself from finding it too good to be true.

"Please do, or else I'll have to text you first." Kurt pulled him into a hug once more. It was briefer this time, and Blaine was sent on his way a few moments later, trying to refrain from touching the spot on his cheek where Kurt had just kissed him.

"Goodnight Blaine!"

"Goodnight Kurt!" Blaine called, turning to look over his shoulder and smiling briefly.

"Goodnight!" another voice called after him.

"Goodnight Finn!" he replied, not turning around this time before getting in the car and giving Kurt one last wave.

* * *

~Text conversation later that night~

Blaine 11:32pm: Save me!

Kurt 11:34pm: This was not the after date text I was expecting

Blaine 11:35pm: Me neither! But Rachel won't stop talking about her date tonight

Blaine 11:36pm: It was fun for the first ten minutes, but it's now been 40 and I don't think I'm going to get a turn to talk about  _my_  date

Kurt 11:38pm: Your date?

Blaine 11:38pm: Didn't I tell you?

Blaine 11:39pm: I went to dinner and the theater with this incredibly intelligent, handsome boy that I've been crushing on for years.

Blaine 11:39pm: It was amazing

Blaine 11:40pm: Except I didn't get the chance to kiss him goodnight, but I have a good feeling about that kiss happening next time I see him.

Blaine 11:45pm: …Kurt?

Blaine 11:45pm: Oh god, I freaked you out, didn't I?

Kurt: 11:46pm: You didn't freak me out

Kurt: 11:46pm: I was driving

Kurt: 11:46pm: And now I'm wondering what your feelings on getting that kiss now are

Blaine 11:47pm: …I would love that, but you're at your house and I'm at mine.

Moments later, Blaine's phone started buzzing in his hands.

"Who on earth is calling you right now?" Rachel asked, finally stopping her talk about her date with Finn.

"It's Kurt!" he said in surprise. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes fondly. "I should go to bed now anyways. I'm already a half hour off my normal routine."

Blaine waved to her for a moment before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Well, you said you needed saving," Kurt began, swallowing nervously. "And my parents still aren't home, so I was thinking I'd maybe come over and claim that kiss that Finn interrupted?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, please. I like the sound of that plan."

"Good, because I'm kind of… outside your house right now?"

"You're-"

"If you think that's creepy or weird we can pretend I was joking and never bring it up ever again," Kurt cut in hurriedly.

"It's not creepy or weird," Blaine assured. "So you're telling me that if I went to my front door," Blaine said, moving to the front door. "And opened it," he continued, opening it as he spoke. "You'd be-"

"Right outside," Kurt finished for him, a grin spreading across his face as Blaine stepped outside to meet him.

For a moment, they merely stood there grinning. "I believe this is the part where you follow through with that kiss," Kurt suggested, bouncing on his toes.

"Right, of course, sorry," and with that, Blaine gently placed one hand on the back of Kurt's neck, stepping a tiny bit closer before leaning in. "I had a lovely time tonight," he whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing Kurt.

Blaine lost track of time while they kissed, but eventually he was pulled back to reality when Kurt disengaged and took a step back. "I should- probably go, before my dad gets home and before…" he shook his head, eyes becoming more focused. "I should get home before my dad does. I want to go on a date with this guy I know, so grounding is  _not_  an option."

"Okay," Blaine said, reluctantly letting go of Kurt. "I'll call you in the morning?"

"Please do," Kurt agreed. "Just not before 9am please."

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt one more time before he left. "Goodnight Kurt, I'll talk to you in the morning!"


End file.
